<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Allison, Learning by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733226">[Podfic] Allison, Learning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrity culture, Character Study, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Makeup, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, just anti makeup culture, not anti makeup, some thoughts on the media and feminism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been setting these standards for herself for so long that she rarely even thought about it. Her careful makeup and styled hair are as much part of her as her skin, her bones, done to look like she’s bare faced, but without the subtle imperfections of actually being bare faced.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Allison is twenty-nine years old, and she's only now learning to be a sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Grace Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Allison, Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774296">Allison, Learning</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/pseuds/siriuspiggyback">siriuspiggyback</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found <a href="https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss">here on anchor.fm.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4A</h2>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/allision-learning/%5BThe%20Umbrella%20Academy%5D%20Allision%20Learning.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  <p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
</div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/allision-learning/%5BThe%20Umbrella%20Academy%5D%20Allision%20Learning.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>6 MB</td>
      <td>0:09:07</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4A</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-30/113614693-44100-2-a645a0183b137.m4a">[link to m4a]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>6 MB</td>
      <td>0:09:07</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>